Spies and lies
by theoneandonly100
Summary: ok. ryou's going out with yugi. yami loves yugi. bakura loves ryou. yami and bakura start pestering them to try and force them apart, and that's all i'm saying. oh, yami and bakura both do really weird stuff to their hair! yugiXryou yamiXbakura
1. Default Chapter

                                                Spies like me

O.k. This is a story where Yami has a crush on Yugi, but Yugi is going out with Ryou. So Yami follows Yugi around everywhere to make sure they don't _do anything!_

Yami's thoughts Bakura's thoughts 

"Hello? Oh hi Ryou!" Yugi had answered the telephone. Yami was watching from the kitchen.

"Yes… no… o.k see ya then! Love you, bye!" Yami shuddered. **Love you? What was he thinking? Stupid little albino!  **

"Hey Yami?" Yugi called. 

"What?" 

"I'm going to the park with Ryou in half an hour, O.k?" **no it's not O.k…**

"Yeah, sure." Yugi grinned and sprinted up the stairs to his room. 

Half an hour later…

Yugi came back down stairs and ran right out of the front door without looking back. Yami poked his head out of the door.

He didn't even say bye! I wonder what they get up to… I think it's time to find out! Yami dashed after Yugi. 

Yugi was unaware of Yami following him. He walked to Ryou's house and knocked the door. Ryou answered it.

"Ready?" 

"Yup." Ryou gave Yugi a big kiss on the lips, wrapped his arm around Yugi and left the house. He noticed Bakura watching from the upstairs window. 

"What're you looking at?" Ryou yelled. Bakura looked mournfully down and went away from the window.  

The two reached the park minutes later, Yami in hot pursuit. Yugi sat down on a bench beside the river. Ryou sat by his side and draped his arm over Yugi. 

"Oh if only I'd brought my slingshot…" Yami whispered to himself.

"Here use mine." A voice to his right said. Yami nearly cried out in surprise. He looked over to see Bakura dressed in camouflaged stuff with green paint on his face. He was holding out a slingshot. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yami murmured irritably. 

"I follow Ryou round when he goes out with Yugi to make sure that nothing happens." Yami stared at him. "What? You obviously love Yugi, so why can't I love Ryou?"

"Fair enough." Yami sighed. He took the slingshot and fired a stone at Ryou. It hit him in the forehead and he yelped in pain. 

"HEY!" Bakura snapped. He fired a larger stone at Yugi, which hit him in the leg.

"OW!" he cried out. Ryou and Yugi looked around wildly for where the stones had come from. 

"Take cover! Hide!" Bakura whispered. "Your wearing blue!" 

"So?" 

"I THINK YOU'LL STAND OUT A BIT FROM THE GRASS!"     Oh……

Yami ducked down out of sight. Yugi and Ryou supposed that whoever it was that threw the stones were now gone, so just started kissing a lot- and I mean A LOT! Bakura became incredibly jealous, so did Yami. They both picked up the largest stone that they could find and them at their chosen targets. Yami's stone hit Ryou squarely in the back of his head. Ryou fell of the bench and into the river. Yami doubled over in silent laughter. Bakura's stone hit Yugi in the eye. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yugi crunched up into a ball crying. Ryou splashed to the edge of the river and got out, shaking all over from the cold. 

"HA! I got Yugi in the eye!" 

"Well I got Ryou soaked! There's a high chance he'll catch pneumonia now!" Bakura scowled. 

"Hey, I heard Ryou is taking Yugi to the cinemas tomorrow. If Yugi's not blind by morning, wanna come with me and pelt them with spit balls?" 

"O.k then." 

"Dye your hair black then."

"WHAT!"

"You'll be less conspicuous!" 

"Oh, alright then… only if you do!" 

"I was anyway." 

Next day:

Well it's finally happened… I've sunk as low as Bakura. Yami thought as he viewed himself in the mirror. His hair was almost completely black except for his gold streaks, which had refused to turn black. Yugi walked in.

"WOW! What did you do to yourself?!" 

"Um… aren't you going somewhere with Ryou?" 

"Oh yeah! See ya!" and he ran out. Yami dressed all in black and headed to Ryou's house to meet Bakura.

Bakura opened the door and Yami laughed so hard he couldn't breathe; Bakura's hair had reacted horribly with the dye. It was almost grey, and he had white streaks all through it. It was also standing up more than usual. 

"Ryou asked me if I needed to see a psychiatric consultant." Bakura muttered. 

Once Yami had stopped laughing, they headed to the movies. Yugi and Ryou had just paid for their tickets and were going in. 

"How're we going to know which movie they went to?" Yami asked. Bakura winked at him and walked over to the desk. 

"'S'cuse me? Which movie did those two over there pay for?" he asked, pointing to Yugi and Ryou. The guy behind the desk looked puzzled. 

"Hey, you got the same kinda looks, 'part from the hair… why do ya wanna know?" 

"He's my little brother. I have to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." 

"Oh. They went to see the love movie." Bakura shuddered. 

"Two tickets please."  

"Two?" Bakura pointed to Yami who was waiting near the sweet shop, gazing at the sweets. "He's Yugi's brother. The other boy."

"Yeah, I can see the resemblance. Here you go." He handed the tickets to Bakura and he paid. 

Bakura walked over to Yami, who was still gazing at the sweets. Bakura rolled his eyes. He went and got a huge bag full and shoved them at Yami. 

"Here, now can we go in?" Yami was ecstatic. 

"Yup!" they got into the place and saw Yugi and Ryou sitting four rows from the back. 

"Perfect." Bakura growled. He dragged Yami up to the very back of the room and sat so that Yugi was directly in front. Yami sat behind Ryou. 

When the lights dimmed down, Bakura threw a paper ball at Yugi. It hit him and Yugi spun round, seeing no one he recognised. 

After a while, they ran out of paper.

"Anything in there you don't like?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Yup, these peppermint balls, they're as hard as rocks."

"Good!" Bakura took a hand full and pelted Yugi with them. 

Yami put two in his mouth and fired them at Ryou. 

Half way through the movie, Yugi got fed up and left, leaving Ryou on his own. "Shit! I've gotta get home!" Yami said. He left in a hurry and ran all the way home, beating Yugi by a few seconds. 

Yugi walked in to see Yami on his back in the middle if the carpet out of breath and coughing a lot. He stared at Yami. 

After a few seconds Yami noticed Yugi's gaze. 

"WHAT?!?!" he snapped. Yugi shrugged and headed to the kitchen, wondering why Yami was so grouchy. 

Yami lay there for a few more minutes, until the phone ran and Yugi called, "It's for you… its Bakura!" what does he want now? Yami struggled up and walked over to the phone. 

"What?" 

"Hello to you to. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Bakura said irritably.

"What do you want?"

"Ryou's just got back. He stayed for the end of the film and left. He said that no one threw things at him after Yugi left, so he's really confused. What did Yugi say?"

"Nothing." 

"Oh. Well bye pharaoh." And Bakura put down the phone. Yami shuddered. Great. Now Bakura probably thinks I'm an idiot. Ryou tells him everything… he sighed and joined Yugi in the living room. 

"What did he want?" Yugi asked. 

"Oh, he just thought I was the one who threw spit balls at Ryou in the cinema. He just wanted to threaten me a lot."

"Yeah, someone threw stuff at us when we were at the cinema." Yugi muttered. "Oh I never got round to asking you… why did you dye your hair black?" Yami shrugged.

"Something different, I guess. It's not permanent." 

"Awww, too bad. It suits you. Makes you look really cool." Yami tried really hard not to blush. 

The next day was a school day. Ryou came round to walk with Yugi. 

"Bye then." Yami said at the door. He shut it and began walking to the living room. He had not gone two steps when the doorbell rang. Yami sighed and walked back. He opened the door a crack and saw Bakura standing there. He shut the door again and walked to the living room. 

"HEY!" Bakura yelled. He began slamming the door as hard as he could. After a few minutes the alarm went off. Bakura screeched and jumped into a bush. Yami, who had been watching from the window, burst into laughter and opened the door to turn the alarm off. Bakura came out of the bush and limped towards the door. He stopped and stared at Yami. 

"Why didn't you wash the black out?" he asked (He had, and was totally white again). 

"Yugi thought it was cool." Yami said with evident delight on his face. "You know, I think you'd look good with red hair, you know _real red, not ginger. It'd contrast great with your skin." Bakura growled.   _

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Not really."

"Well I'll tell you."

"Do you have to?"

"You see, if Ryou thinks that whoever's bugging him, are only doing it because he's with Yugi, then he wont want to go out with him, see?" 

"Are you still here?" Bakura had had enough. He lunged at Yami, knocking him to the floor. Once he was sure Yami couldn't move, Bakura sat on him. 

"Now look. You are going to enforce the idea that Yugi's only getting pestered because he's with Ryou, and I'll do the same with Ryou. That way, they both won't want to go out with each other, right?" Yami tried to remain egotistical, even though it was quite obvious Bakura was in complete control. 

"Was I supposed to be listening?" he asked complacently. Bakura was losing all self-control, and was on the verge of killing Yami. He got off Yami and pulled him into the house by the scruff of his neck and, slamming him against the wall, he whispered,

"I know very well that you heard me, so I think it would be in the best interest of your health if you complied." 

"Do I know you?" 

Bakura screamed. He ran out of the house and up the road, still screaming, "WHY ME?!" 

Yami got up and laughed. Serves you right! He does have a good idea though…  

When Yugi arrived home, Ryou wasn't with him. Great! Yami followed Yugi to the living room. 

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said, about the cinema, and, if it stopped after you left, then maybe it only happened because you were with Ryou." Yugi stared at him. Oh shit! I'm being too obvious! Think of something else to say… "That or he's only after Ryou and decided to pick on you too…" he added hurriedly. Yugi continued staring. 

"You actually sat here and thought about that _all day?" Yami nodded. "You should get a hobby!" Yugi laughed and left the room. Well that didn't go too well…  _

A few days later, Yami telephoned Bakura.

"What pharaoh?"

"Yugi's gonna ask Ryou to go to town with him today."

"And?"

"Are you going to harass them?"

"Probably."

"See you in a while then." And Yami slammed the phone down. 

Half an hour later, Yami was walking a few steps behind Yugi, following him to Ryou's house. 

After Yugi and Ryou were safely round the corner, Yami knocked for Bakura. Bakura opened the door and walked out onto the street. 

"Which bus are they taking?" he asked.

"24 into town at 2.50. We're taking the 3.10.  I know where they're going, and Yugi's taking Ryou to lotsa shops first, which will take about an hour, so we've got plenty of time to get there, find them and pester them. But I have to get hair dyed permanent black first. And you should do something with your hair."

"WHY!??" 

"Because it's been plain white for too long! I've booked you in to the hairdressers' to have gold streaks in." Bakura growled. 

"If Ryou hates it, I'll kill you!" he muttered. Yami grinned and they left for town. 

Once in town centre, they made their way to the hairdressers, Yami making sure that their path didn't cross with Yugi's. Yami told the hairdresser what to do with both of their hair colours, and within half an hour, Yami had permanent black hair (his gold was still gold though ^__^). He dried it, and made his way over to where they were still working on Bakura. 

It took several minutes more, before Bakura was done. Yami took of Bakura's towel (that was on his hair drying it ^__^) and laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Bakura snapped. Yami handed him a mirror. Bakura's expression changed from slight confusion, to horror-struck; his hair was totally red with gold streaks." Bakura turned to Yami, still looking horrified. 

"Well I said I was giving you gold streaks!" Yami said, right before he started laughing uncontrollably, falling to floor. Bakura was past fury, past horrified, past killing. He was just… totally out of it. He just gazed at himself in the mirror. After a while, Yami got up off the floor and looked at him. 

"It's not that bad. I mean, if I didn't love Yugi, I'd say it makes you look sexy." I really shouldn't have said that… but it's true. Bakura turned round, looking horrified again.

"What… did… you… say?"

"Nothing." Yami mumbled. Bakura got up looking a cross between confused and terrified. 

"Can I get it washed out?"

"It's permanent." Bakura just sighed and left. Yami headed out after him. 

"Where're you going?"

"I'm putting harassing on standby. I need to see what Ryou thinks." Bakura ran. Yami rolled his eyes. He hasn't got the foggiest idea where he's going. Oh well. And he started home. 

Bakura was lost. He had never been in town in his life before. "Ryou…" he muttered. His mind lingered back to what Yami had said; _"I'd say it makes you look sexy." __How does he always manage to leave me even more confused than I was the last time? He's so irritating! HE GAVE ME RED HAIR! Well it's not that bad, I guess. I wonder if Yami was telling the truth when he said I was sexy… WAIT! Why do I care what he thinks? Bakura shook his head and carried on searching until he realised he was back at the bus stop. He saw Yami waiting for the bus. Bakura suddenly got a cold rush through him. __What was that? Bakura walked over to him. _

"Yami?" Yami looked up.

"I thought you were looking for Ryou." 

"I'm lost." Yami smirked. 

"Follow me." He got up and walked swiftly straight into the middle of town. He turned at the restaurant and went into a sports shop. Sure enough, Yugi and Ryou were there. Yugi was just going into the changing rooms to try on a black jacket thingy, and Ryou was waiting outside. Bakura ran up to Ryou and tapped his shoulder. Ryou turned round and gasped. 

"What the hell?!" Yami came up behind Bakura. 

"I took him to the hairdressers to get streaks, and decided to dye him red as well. It contrasts great with his pale skim don't it?" Yami said happily. Yugi came out of the dressing room.

"Oh hi Yami! What the hell?!" he stared at Bakura. 

"WHAT?!" Bakura snapped. Yugi jumped and looked back to Yami. 

"Um, 's that permanent now?"

 Yami nodded. "Hey Ryou, what do ya think of his hair colour? He came here just to ask you." he pointed towards Bakura, who was blushing vibrantly. 

"It's very… different." Ryou answered. 

Three days later:

Yugi went out with Ryou every day. Bakura refused to go out in public, and Yami had somehow lost the drive to torment Yugi, though he didn't quite know why. 

That day, Yugi came home at five o'clock, after going to the park with Ryou after school. 

"SUMMER VACATION!" he screamed through the door at Yami. Yami jumped out of his skin. 

"Hey, I'm going camping with Ryou, and your coming, ok?"

"Yeah, right." 

"Show a little enthusiasm. Bakura will be there… you can torture him for two whole weeks!" 

"Bakura's going?" he asked with slight apprehension; he had be having a strange felling about him, that wasn't the usual hate.  

"Yup. We're going tomorrow."

~_~__~_~__~_~__~__~_~__~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~__~_~__~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~__~

There's chapter one! Review possible things that can happen while they're camping! BYE!   ^_____________________________________________^


	2. 2

                                               Spies like me chapter two

Thank u sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to jade-tiger who is so kind! Thank u!

Slight Bakura/Yami 

12:00pm

Yami was still packing for camping tomorrow. He wasn't quite sure what to take, as he had never been camping in his life, and didn't really know what was the point of it. '**Camping out in a slightly waterproof tent, sleeping in bags like bugs in cocoons, having to eat everything off a small fire, and having to go to toilet in a bush… what's the point when it's much more comfy at home?'  He sighed. Twice already he had had to unpack and start again because Yugi had sad that he couldn't take anything electrical with him, and Yami kept forgetting and packing a TV. **

The next morning, Yugi and Yami left the house to go to Ryou's. Yami was hauling a tent, which was twice as heavy as himself, and Yugi was carrying his and Yami's backpacks, which didn't come close to the weight of the tent. 

"How're we getting to the camping place thingy?" Yami asked.

"Coach. One goes to the camping sight today at twelve this afternoon."

"So why are we going now when it's only nine o'clock?" 

"Well, I kinda got exited…" Yami rolled his eyes.

They reached Ryou's house by quarter past. Yami was exhausted already, and Yugi was bouncing up and down like a lunatic. 

Ryou opened the door and helped Yugi in with the backpacks. Yami struggled in after. **Don't bother helping then… **

He walked into the living room, where Bakura was looking pissed off. It was easy to see why. He was sitting near a tent, three sizes bigger than the one Yami had, and it was evident that it was what Bakura had to carry. Yugi was over by the TV in Ryou's arms, watching a film. Yami walked over to Bakura. 

"Hello red!" he said cheerfully. Bakura just glowered at him. 

After about half an hour, Bakura stood up and started upstairs, motioning for Yami to follow him.

Once upstairs, Bakura shut the door. He rounded on Yami.

"I have to ask you, because Ryou just bursts out laughing… do I really look that stupid with this colour hair?" Bakura looked genuinely worried. 

"I've already answered this question… it contrasts great with you're skin colour… and, though I shouldn't really say this, I stand by what I said before about it making you look sexy. Tell anyone I said that, and I'll kill you." and Yami turned and left. Bakura's heart did a back flip. **_He still thinks I'm sexy… YEY! He hurried downstairs to see Yami sitting by his tent, reading the instructions on how to get it up. He saw Bakura and pointed to the instructions._**

"I hope they don't expect me to put this up." He said. Bakura smiled and sat down by him. 

After two more hours, Yugi and Ryou shifted from their seat and walked up to Yami and Bakura, who were reading the instructions for the bigger tent. 

"Aww don't they look so cute together?" Yugi said to Ryou.

"Yeah, they're the perfect couple." Yami got up and glared at them. He decided it was better not to kill them, and picked up his tent, and headed towards the door. 

"Hurry up or I'm going home!" he snapped. Yugi grinned and took his and Yami's backpacks, before whispering something t Ryou, which made him laugh nervously. 

After half an hour, they were well on their way to the campsite place. Yami was sitting by Bakura, and Yugi was in front if them with Ryou. This was a great opportunity for Yami. He had a huge bag full of sherbet lemons. He took one, bit it in half, took out the sherbet, stood up, and tipped it into Ryou's hair. Ryou spun round and shook his head violently. Yami started laughing and sat back down. Bakura gazed at him while Yami was still laughing to hard to notice. **_I've never felt like this before towards Yami… only to Ryou… but now I don't feel it for Ryou… Yami must have sensed his gaze, because he turned to face him and looked puzzled. Bakura jolted and looked away. Yami tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned apprehensively. _**

"Wanna try?" Yami said, holding out the bag, "It's fun! If you stand up too long, the bus driver glares at you." Bakura smiled and took one.

At the end of the bus trip, Yugi and Ryou got off, both totally covered in sherbet dust. 

They chose a spot to camp, and Yami took out all the bits for putting the tent up, so did Bakura.

"Well, see you when the tent's up." Yami said to Yugi, walking off.

"WAIT! I don't know how to put this thing up!"

"Neither do I. I'm not even gonna try. So if you don't want to sleep on the floor in the cold tonight, I suggest you start getting the tent up! Oh and by the way, it looks like rain tonight." And he walked off, Bakura close behind. 

They walked for a while, before Yami stopped infront of a huge lake. There was a sign that said, 'public swimming pool, no fishing.'   

Yami laughed, "Can you imagine fishing, and you reeled in a person?!" he stripped off to his boxers and dived in. Bakura tried to hide the fact that he was really turned on, and got in as well. Yami swum as fast as he could to the other side of the lake, before waiting for Bakura. He swam up to Yami and stopped. 

"Um, how're we gonna get dry again? I don't think I brought a towel." Yami shrugged and dived into the water. **_Huh…?   Bakura ducked his head under to see Yami chasing a fish. He grabbed its tail and pulled it up to the surface. _**

"Do you think these are poison?" 

"I dunno."  Yami smirked and headed back to land. He got out and shivered. **God it's freezing!  **

"BAKURA! Come here!" Bakura swam up and got out.

"Shit!" he gasped, and shuddered. Yami put his coat over his shoulders and headed back to the campsite. He saw that Yugi and Ryou had put the biggest tent up, and had disappeared. Bakura walked to the entrance of the tent and called inside. There was no one inside. He shrugged and searched for a towel in his backpack. Yami did the same, but finding nothing, he searched Yugi's bag. There were two in there. He looked over to Bakura, who was still looking. He shot up and sighed.

"Oh yeah, Ryou doesn't like water." 

"What?"

"Ryou's afraid of lotsa water, he's _hydrophobic."_

"Oh." Yami threw the other towel at Bakura and started drying himself. 

After he was dry, Yami stooped and crawled into the tent. There was just one room. It had two sleeping bags in it, they were doubles. **Shit! **

"Bakura?" Bakura appeared inside. 

"Oh damn! I'm gonna kill Ryou!" Yami sighed and got out. it was getting dark and Yugi wasn't back yet. 

10:00 pm

"Where are they?" Yami asked, shivering slightly from the cold. Bakura shrugged. Yami sighed again and went back into the tent. It was slightly warmer in here, but not much. He got into one of the sleeping bags and waited for any noise to indicate that Yugi was back. About five minutes later, Bakura came in. 

"I don't know where they went, but I do know if I stand out there any longer I'll die of hypothermia." Yami got up and sat by the entrance to the tent. It was as cold here as outside. 

Half an hour later, a downpour started. Yugi and Ryou came dashing out from a bush and ran into the tent. Yami could have throttled them.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" he thundered. 

"Well, the smaller tent flew away, and we've been running after it." Yugi answered. Yami rolled his eyes. 

"And what is the meaning of _this?" Yami asked, pointing to the sleeping bags. _

"Well, it saved room." Ryou muttered. Yugi burst out laughing. He climbed into a sleeping bag, followed by Ryou, who wrapped his arm round Yugi. 

"Now if you don't mind, we're going to sleep." Yami glanced at Bakura, and saw he was doing the same. Yami heaved a sigh of despair and got into the second sleeping bag. 

"I'm really tired, you can do what you want." He said to Bakura. After a few minutes thinking, Bakura got into the sleeping bag as well and smiled. Yami relaxed and drifted off to sleep immediately. Bakura gazed at him. **_He's so cute when he sleeps… well I guess there's no point disregarding it now… I love him… _**

Yami woke up first the next morning. He squinted to see at first, and wondered why he was so warm, when it was obviously a cold day. He rolled over to see that Bakura was up as close as he could get to him, without actually being on him. Yami grinned. **Time to turn this into something funny!  He shuffled right towards Bakura, so that they were almost touching, then he pretended to be asleep. After a few minutes, Bakura woke up and yawned. He opened his eyes to see that Yami was next to him, and their faces were millimetres away. Bakura gasped. Yami was about to open his eyes and laugh, when he sensed Bakura coming even closer. He brushed Yami's lips with his own, and muttered, "I love you", obviously thinking that Yami was asleep. ****OH MY GOD! Yami shot up and stared at Bakura with terror-filled eyes. Bakura felt sick. He ran out of the tent and kept running until he couldn't see the camp anymore. **

Yami was shook up badly. He couldn't eat or drink, and just followed Yugi and Ryou round all day like a zombie.

"I'm really worried about him." Yugi whispered to Ryou, "What's wrong with him? And where's Bakura?" 

Bakura was wandering round in a field just outside the campsite. 

"What have I done?" he muttered to himself. 

At seven that night, Yugi and Ryou headed back to the tent, followed by Yami, who was deep in thought. They all got into the tent and sat down.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly, "Yami, what's wrong?" Yami shrugged and climbed into his sleeping bag. Yugi sighed.

Bakura was still in the field. He was still wallowing in self-pity. 

"I'll never be able to go back, I may as well just die…" 

"That can be arranged." Said a voice behind him. Bakura spun round to see a guy with a knife in his hand. Bakura ran for it. 

Yami sighed. It had just started raining again, this time really heavy. A bolt of lightening lit up the sky, and made him jump.

"Don't worry, the tent's shockproof." Yugi whispered from his sleeping bag. He then settled back down into Ryou's arms. Yami got up and went to entrance of the tent. He looked out mournfully. He saw Bakura running towards the campsite. 

Bakura ran towards the tent. He was cold, wet, and tired and didn't know how much longer he could keep running. His question was answered when he tripped and fell, landing in the mud. The guy was right behind him. He ran right up to him and sat next to him, pushing him down so that Bakura couldn't get up. He knelt right down and turned Bakura over onto his back. 

"You are beautiful." He whispered, their faces almost touching. "I will enjoy killing you." he raised the knife up, and cut Bakura's face. Bakura gasped. He guy smiled evilly. He lifted a knife again, but stopped. He shrieked in pain and fell on top of Bakura, dead. Bakura looked up and saw Yami, holding a blood-spattered dagger, eyes full of hurt. 

"Are you ok?" he murmured. Bakura nodded and got up. 

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did, and… don't worry, I'll go away now." He turned to run, but Yami stopped him. 

"Don't go… I love you." Bakura stared at him in disbelief. Yami smiled, for the first time that day. He pulled Bakura toward him and kissed him softly. Bakura was in shock. He gasped slightly, and Yami slipped his tongue into Bakura's mouth, moaning. He pulled away for air and looked at Bakura to check his expression. Bakura looked happier than Yami had ever seen him before. Yami grinned at him, but he noticed the large cut on his cheek. 

The next morning:

Yami had patched up Bakura's cheek as best he could, and had fallen asleep in his arms. Yugi woke up first, seeing Bakura holding Yami. He smiled and poked Ryou awake.

"Huh?" 

"Shhh!" Yugi pointed to them. Ryou beamed at them.

"That's so cute." He whispered. 

That day was bliss. They went back to the lake, and Yugi tried to catch some fish like Yami had done. After the third time unsuccessful, he got annoyed.

"Yami! Help!" he yelled. Yami, who was lying in Bakura's arms by a tree drifting in and out of dreams, shot up like a rocket. 

"What!?" he mumbled. Bakura smiled down at him and pointed to Yugi. Yami groaned and got up. He stripped off and dived in, swimming over to Yugi.

"What Yugi?"  

"I can't catch anything." Yami sighed and dived under, coming up seconds later with a fish. They could hear Ryou and Bakura laughing from the lake bank. Yami grinned and Yugi scowled. 

After half an hour, Yami came back with ten fish, and Yugi came back with one. 

"You caught one then?" Ryou asked.

"No. I gave it to him." Yami said, shivering. He took a towel and sat back by Bakura.

Next day:

"Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?" 

"Can you and Bakura go away for a while today… say about… all day?"

"Why?" 

"I'm not going to lie to you… I really wanna make out with Ryou, but he wont with you guys here."

"I should hope not. Ok, we'll go."  

Yami and Bakura headed off to leave Ryou and Yugi alone.

"What're we going to do all day without Ryou and Yugi to annoy?" Bakura asked

"Well for a start, I'm not doing what they're doing." Bakura looked disappointed. 

"Why?" 

"Because Yugi said that a relationship that is based on sex is destined to break. At first I thought he was insane, then I watched three different TV shows and a movie that proved him right." 

"Yugi's having sex with Ryou."

"They've been going out for a month now!" 

"I have to wait a month?!"

"Probably not, but show you can be patient."

"Will it be while we're here?"

"Probably."

"But that's no where near a month…"

"Yeah, but I'm not that patient." Bakura smiled.  

They walked on for a while before Yami spotted a group of girls, and the girls definitely spotted them. A girl with dark purple hair and big brown eyes came up to Yami.

"Um, hi! How do you get your hair like that?"

"Lots of gel and being locked away for a millennia in a Millenium puzzle." Yami stated. To his surprise, the girl giggled. 

"You're weird!"

"Thank you."

"Hey, wanna come meet my friends?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Then come on, I'll show you the archery place!"

"Archery? With arrows? For _shooting people?" _

"I'm not sure for shooting _people, but you can try shooting stuff, yeah." The girl took his arm and led him away from Bakura. Yami would've put up a fight, but the prospect of getting to shoot stuff with arrows was too irresistible. _

Bakura was on the verge of killing the girl who was leading Yami away, when a girl not much older than her shot up in front of him. She had golden hair that was so obviously dyed. 

"Hi, I'm tiffany!" 

"Hi, I'm not interested!" and Bakura pushed past her and ran after Yami. 

Yami and the girl arrived at the archery place. 

"Oh, I just thought, I don't know your name yet."

"I'm violet. My name is why I dyed my hair."

"I'm Yami. I'm a five thousand year old Egyptian pharaoh."

"Um, okaaaay…" 

Yami got three in a row bull's-eyes. 

"When do I get to shoot people?"

"Um, you can't. You have to shoot the target. If you like shooting stuff, you should do the clay pigeon thingy over there." She pointed of to the next field, where there were people shooting clay pigeons out of the sky. 

"Now _that's more like it!" he said excitedly, running over. Violet smiled and followed him. Bakura was watching from a bush. _

"Oh how I'd love to kill her…" he mumbled.

"Hi, Watcha doing?" Bakura shot up. It was tiffany.

"What do you want?!"

"Well, if the truth be told, I want to be your girlfriend!" 

"A thousand knives shall pierce your skin and kill you cold blooded if you come near me again!" and Bakura ran off. 

Yami was great at shooting too. He got every pigeon, and a few live ones. 

"You're not supposed to kill the real birds."

"Oh." After that, they went on to the lake. Yami caught three more fish and showed Violet how to do the same. She ended up with two after a quarter of an hour. Bakura watched from the huge tree, jealousy and anger flowing through him. 

After half an hour of fishing, Yami and Violet swam to the side of the lake and dried by sitting in the sun. **I've got to tell her… **

"Violet?"

"Mm?"

"Well I just thought that you ought to know… I'm gay." Violet smiled sadly.

"I knew it. The gorgeous and talented ones are always gay."

"Shall I go?"

"No, it's ok. I'd rather be your friend than nothing. So… how long are you staying here?"

"A week and a bit." Bakura had had enough. He got down from his place on the lowest branch of the tree and walked over to them.

"Oh hi! You're the guy my friend tiffany was hitting on. Sorry about that."

"This is Bakura. He's m,my boyfriend." Violet smiled at Bakura.

"Well I guess you two wanna be alone. I'll see ya round then Yami. Nice meeting you Bakura."  

Later that day… say about 6:00

Yami and Bakura returned to the tent, to hear loud growls and moans coming from inside the tent.

"I guess they're not finished yet." Yami said. He sighed and started walking in the other direction.

"Where're you going?" 

"To see if I can find Violet's tent. She said it's around where I met her." Bakura flared up with resentment again. Yami stared at him.

"What?"

"You spent all day with her, now you want to see her at night too?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. Look… just because I'm going out with you, doesn't mean that I'm going to become a recluse and spend every waking moment of my life with you." and he walked away. Bakura scowled. **_Fine! If he wants to go spend time with girls, so can I!    _**

Yami searched through many tents. He got punched twice, sweared at several times and thrown out of a few. Finally, he came to a pyramid shaped tent. '**Couldn't be…' Yami poked his head through the tent opening. Violet was sitting with a blond haired girl and a vivid blue haired girl. **

"Hi." Yami said. Violet gasped and laughed.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"I walked." She smiled and gestured for him to come in. the other two girls giggled.

"Hi. This is tiffany, and Sarah, but call her Bubble." 

"How come you have a pyramid shaped tent?"

"Oh, I love anything to do with Egypt, it's such a cool place!" 

Yami stayed there for about an hour, listening to Violet talk about a load of stuff he already knew about Egypt, occasionally saying stuff that she didn't know. After an hour though, he decided to leave and see if Yugi was done. He said goodnight and left.

He walked back to the tent, got in and saw Yugi and Ryou asleep, smiling contentedly. He smirked, and looked around for Bakura. He wasn't there. **Where's he gone now?    **

Yami wondered around the campsite, looking for Bakura. After half an hour, he got bored and pissed off. He finally checked by the lake. Bakura was there.

He had his arms around a girl, and he was kissing her enthusiastically. 

"Bakura?" Bakura looked up. 

"Yes?" Yami's eyes welled up. He ran away before bursting into tears. Bakura sighed. He had meant to hurt Yami, but not that much.

Next day

Yami woke up. He looked around drowsily, and recalled last night. He sighed. **I'm not going to show weakness, I'm not letting this get to me.  **

Yugi rolled over and woke up.

"Hi Yami, where's Bakura?" 

"Who?"

"Oh." 

"What?"

"Well, that was a fast relationship." Yami shrugged and got up. 

Bakura entered the tent. Yami turned and saw him. Tears threatened again. **I'm _not showing weakness! So Yami just walked swiftly up to Bakura, punched him in the face and left. _**

Bakura sat down, puzzled and hurting. He noticed Yugi was staring at him.

"WHAT?!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing! Well… I got jealous when Yami went to see this girl last night that he met, so I…"

"Oh."

"I only kissed her…" 

"Well I'd dump Yugi if he did that." Ryou had just woken up and had been listening.

"Well, thanks a lot!" Yugi glowered. Ryou smiled. 

Yugi went looking for Yami. He looked by the lake, seeing no one. Eventually, Yugi saw him conversing with a girl by the wheat field. Yugi snuck behind them and listened.

"And he was kissing her…"

"Oh. Well… don't worry… um, I'm sure he'll say sorry or something." 

"Bakura never says sorry." Yugi interrupted. Yami spun around.

"Yugi? How long have you been there?"

"Not long."

"Hey! He looks just like you, except the hair."

"Yup."

"How'd that happen?"

(AN: Yami goes through all that stuff about Millenium stuff and Egypt and all that.) 

"Oh. Oh so you really are a pharaoh…"

"Yup." 

"WOW! You are the single most coolest person I have ever met in my life! Do you do autographs?" Yami smiled.

"No."  

"Where are you…?" Bakura was searching for Yami. He looked everywhere. All the tents he could see, the lake, the archery place, and finally the wheat fields. Yami was laughing and joking with that violet girl and Yugi. Bakura hit the roof. He stormed down and pushed Yami over. Yami stumbled and twisted round.   

"What the fuck do you want traitor?" Yami snapped.

"ME? You spend all your time with this bitch!" 

"Hey!" Violet shot up and kicked him in the leg. Bakura fell over and rolled into a ball. "If you hadn't been with a girl last night, then Yami wouldn't have come to me for cheering up! You should learn not to be so indignant you bag of crap!" Yami stared at her, gratitude written all over his face. Violet smiled embarrassedly and sat back down.

"And I thought you were quiet…" Yugi said in awe. Bakura got up with great effort. He turned to Yami to insult him, but could only stare. Yami almost got up to comfort him, the pain he was suffering evident on his face. Yami sighed and got up. 

"Yugi, I'm going home."

"Why?"

"This place has been nothing but trouble for me, I think its cursed." Yami pushed past Bakura and walked at a steady pace back to the campsite. 

An hour later, Yami was packed. Yugi insisted on going back with Yami, but Ryou had to stay 'cause he had another week paid for, and they didn't do refunds here. Bakura was being forced to stay. 

Five minutes before they were going, Violet ran up.

"Hey Yami! Hi, I just thought that you might want to visit some time, here's my address."

"Thanks. I live at the domino city game shop." 

"Cool! Well, see ya."   

On the bus home

"Cheer up Yami."

"Shut it Yugi." Yugi sighed. 

"Yami, it's not all that bad… you made a new friend, and she cares a lot about you, and didn't run away screaming when you told her about the puzzle and stuff, like that girl in town did." Yami smiled.

"You know, I think the only reason I'm gay is because, really, the only girl I ever knew was Téa, and she's a nightmare. I think she put me off girls." 

After about half an hour, they were home again. Téa came rushing up to them.

"Hello! How are you? How was your holiday? You look tired, are you? Did you meet anyone nice? How was the weather? How…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I PUNCH YOU!" 

"Ok!" and Téa bounced off. 

"She's creepy."

"Yeah…"

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

I'll leave it there for now. Hope you like it, REVIEWS Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease! Bye! 


	3. 3

                               Chapter three.

"Stupid Bakura." Yami had been saying this each and every morning since the trip. 

He walked down stairs with a banging hangover. He had been drinking all of last night. Yugi ran up to greet him.

"Hi! Feeling any better?" 

"Nope." Yami had gone to the hairdressers first thing the morning after he had come back. He had got his normal hair colour back. That was five days ago.

"Ryou and Bakura are coming back tomorrow."

"I know. Stop trying to depress me!" Yugi frowned.

"I'm not. I'm just saying… anyways… what're you going to do today?" 

"Sit on my ass." 

"Oh. Well wanna go to the cinema with me? I'm bored stiff."

"We went there two days ago."

"I like the cinemas though." Yami sighed and nodded. "Great!" Yugi grinned and ran upstairs to get changed.** 'He didn't say we were going now… I've only just got downstairs!' **

The cinema only had one film on at the moment that Yugi hadn't seen. It was a thriller movie packed with as many ghosts and monsters that tear peoples heads off as you could possibly get in one movie. 

Three hours later, Yugi and Yami emerged from the cinema. Yugi was shaking like a leaf, his eyes were wide and he still looked terrified. Yami didn't seem effected at all.

"That was a good film." He said casually. Yugi looked at him, still terrified. 

"That was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen in my life!" he muttered hoarsely- he had been screaming a lot in there. 

Someone tapped Yami on the shoulder and he spun round. It was Violet.

"Hi there! Did you just see the thriller?"

"Yes…"

"Great wasn't it? I love that kind of thing. Well, I'll watch anything in the cinemas, but horrific thrillers are a must see for me! Someone spoiled it though. He kept screaming like a banshee." Yami laughed and pointed at Yugi.

"That was him!" Violet smiled. 

"Where are Ryou and Bakura? Aren't they back yet?"

"No. They're coming back tomorrow." Yugi said. Yami had gone silent. 

"Oh sorry…" Violet mumbled. 

"It's ok." 

"Hey! Do you want to come and see the game shop?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah sure! I need some good cards anyways!" 

The three of them headed back to the game shop. Violets eyes lit up and she began darting everywhere looking at various cards and booster packs. She walked over to the counter after ten minutes with ten single cards that she found. Violet bought them and went back over to Yugi and Yami, who had been watching her flit around the store at the speed of light. 

"Want to duel?" she asked.

"I do!" Yugi squeaked. He showed her upstairs and sat down with the duelling table and his cards. 

"Ok, for starters, I'll play… this card face down, and this monster card in attack mode!" 

The duel went on for about half an hour. Violet was winning against Yugi and Yami was in the corner, watching in awe at how good Violet was.

"Ok! I play curse of dragon in attack mode!" Yugi said. Violet thought for a while.

"Ok, I activate 'Pot of greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck… GREAT! Now I put Leogun in attack mode and put this magic card, 'Block attack, which switches your curse of dragon to defence mode! Say bye bye!" 

Yugi scowled and took curse of dragon off the field. He had fifty stupid life points, and Violet had 500. 

"Well, I'll put Dark magician in attack mode and attack your Leogun!" Violet's score went down to 200. Violet grinned. 

"Now I put Suijin in attack mode! Then I'll use this magic card to increase its attack power, and you're finished!"

Yugi groaned. Violet grinned again and put away her deck. "Anytime you want a rematch, I'll be happy to beat you!" 

Violet stayed for tea and said she had better go.

"You can stay over if you want to!" Yugi said.

"Really? I don't really want to take the train back, but only if you have room." Yugi nodded.

"The only catch, is you have to duel me again tomorrow!"

"Ok then!" Yugi smiled and showed her to the guest bedroom. 

"This is where to sleep, but for now, I have to watch TV. My life counts on it!" Yugi then flew back downstairs and switched the TV on. Violet smiled and looked around._ Nice place. Too bad Yami's gay though. Hey! I was thinking about the house, how'd I jump onto Yami? Violet shook the idea out of her head and went back downstairs to watch TV with Yugi. After a while, a thought crossed her mind._

"Yugi? Where's your phone? I need to call my parents to let them know where I am. They're probably phoning the police right now already." 

"In the kitchen." Yugi said, not taking his eyes off the TV. Violet got up and headed to the kitchen where Yami was. 

"Hi! Where's the phone?" 

"In the corner over there." Yami answered, smiling and returning to gaze at the microwave. "Um, why isn't this working?" hew asked.

"Maybe if you turned it on? That usually works." 

"Oh yeah…" Violet grinned and turned to the phone, pressing in her number and waiting. 

"Hi mum!" Yami heard a loud yelling on the other end of the phone. "I'm fine! I'm at this guy that I met at camp's house." The yelling got so loud that Yami could actually hear it from the other side of the kitchen.

"You sleep with anyone and I'll ring your neck! And I'll know when you come home if you have!" Yami started laughing. "Who's that?" Violet's mother yelled. Violet sighed and handed the phone to Yami. 

"Hi there! Please don't shout at me, I have fragile ears and I'm sure the rest of the neighbourhood doesn't really want to hear you." Violet grinned. 

"Wise guy huh?" 

"I am quite clever, yes." 

"If you touch my daughter, I'll kill you with my own two hands!" Yami wet over to Violet and poked her.

"I just touched her, where are ya huh?" and Yami turned the phone off. Violet broke out in laughter. Yami grinned and turned back to the microwave. "You're mother is very… protective."

"Yeah. I hate it. I had to blackmail her into letting me go to camp."   

"How'd you do that?" 

"Trust me… you don't wanna know." Violet raced back into the living room to Yugi and settled down to watch TV. _I hope I don't get grounded for this._ She thought, not that she really cared- even if she was grounded, Violet, like always, would just sneak out of the window. 

She heard the phone ring and Yami answered. 

"Violet! The fog horn's on the phone!" Violet sighed and got back up. She took the phone off Yami.

"Hi again." 

"Why do all of your friends have attitude problems?" 

"Makes them more interesting." Yami was still listening. 

"Well… as long as you don't sleep with anyone…"

"It's ok. Yami's gay." And Violet put the phone down before her mother could object. 

"Should you have told her that?" Yami asked.

"Probably not." She shrugged and turned to wait for the phone to ring again. Yami headed into the room.

"I'm not gay. I'm bi." Yami added. _Wow. Maybe I do have a chance with him… WAIT! He's my friend! Nothing else!_ Violet shook her head and decided that the phone most probably wasn't going to ring again. 

"I need a life that doesn't suck." She muttered. 

Next morning, Violet woke up with a stabbing pain in her head. Then she noticed she was dangling out of the bed upside down. She groaned and got up. 

She padded downstairs and saw Yugi and Yami were already up. 

"Early morning guys are you?" she asked.

"Not really." Yugi said. He looked like someone had just announced Christmas was coming early. "It's just that Ryou's coming home today! So is Bakura… so Yami's having a fit." Yami was standing in the kitchen looking half dead and shaken up. 

"Hi." Violet said cautiously. 

"Your mother called. She said to wake you up… but since it was only three o'clock, I just put the phone down." 

"Thanks… I think." Yami smiled half-heartedly and went back into the living room. 

Violet tired to find something to eat, but gave up when all she could find was sugar. The phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Violet."

"Oh hi! I didn't think you'd be there! It's Ryou! Can you tell Yugi that we're on our way back now?"

"Ok then. Bye!

"Bye." Violet put the phone down and headed back into the room.

"Ryou's coming back soon. He's on his way right now." Yami started shaking slightly. 

"YES YES YES!" Yugi screamed. He ran round the room three times then raced upstairs, leaving Yami and Violet alone.

"Are you ok?" Violet asked.

"Nope. Do you think it's too late to skip the country?" 

"Yes." Yami sighed. 

Three hours later, a bus pulled up out side and Ryou leapt off. Yugi opened the door and flew at Ryou, knocking him over. 

"Hi again. Sheesh, I've only just got back and I've already got bruises." 

"Sorry." Yugi said, helping Ryou up. Bakura got slowly off the bus and walked through into the house. He spotted Yami and went over to him. He still had vivid red hair. 

"I see you've gone back to normal." 

"I see you haven't." 

"You said you liked it, so I stayed with it." Yami scowled.

"Yeah, well if you want to go back to being albino now, you can! 'Cause I don't really care if you die!" and he stormed out of the room. 

Not seeing where he was going, Yami crashed right into Violet. 

"Sorry." he muttered and got up. Violet grinned and went to see Bakura. "I really don't think that's a good idea." He called to no avail. 

"Hi Bakura." Bakura jolted and spun round.

"You! You ruined my life and then came back to see what happens next?" 

"I didn't ruin your life, you did. _I_ wasn't the one Yami caught making out with someone else." Before Bakura had chance to retort, Ryou came in.

"Hi Violet! How long have you been here?"

"I slept over last night. I really should be getting back now though."

"Yes well. No time like the present." Bakura muttered. The phone rang again and Ryou picked it up. 

"Hello?" a loud screech was heard. "Um, I think someone's just died over the phone." Ryou said anxiously. 

"It's my mother." Violet said, sighing. She took the phone off Ryou and waited for the explosion. 

"Where are you?" her mother yelled.

"Still here." 

"How long are you going to be staying for?" 

"Dunno." Yami came up behind Violet and listened in. 

"Well you'd better speak to an adult and find out how and when you're getting home!" 

"There aren't any adults here."

"WHAT! They haven't left you on your own with two boys have they?" Yami took the phone off Violet. Violet knew that he was going to say something that would probably land her in deep shit, but she really didn't care that much anymore. 

"Actually, there are four guys here. Don't worry though, we're all very gay… well I'm bi, but that's not really your business. Violet can stay for as long as she wants so why don't you go get a life and stop messing up hers?" Violet stared at him. Yami attempted to give the phone back to her, but she backed away.

"No way!" she said, pushing the phone back. Yami smiled and put the phone down. "Can I really stay here as long as I want?" 

"Uh huh. All you have to do is let me speak to your mother when she calls. It releases a lot of pent-up rage."

"Deal!" 

Bakura was seething with anger. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. One week, one encounter and Yami was acting like her best friend! This couldn't go any further- he wouldn't let it!

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Yey! One more finished! Ok. You get to decide what happens in the next chapter. Should Violet or Bakura end up with Yami? Hurry up and tell me!


	4. 4

                                                                                  Chapter four

Ryou and Bakura had stayed over that night, much to Yami's displeasure. Ryou and Bakura had slept downstairs as the spare bedroom was already occupied and Yugi only had a single bed. 

The next morning, Bakura was first to rise… or so he thought. He went up to Yami's room and opened the door carefully, hoping to see the pharaoh asleep. He was shocked to see Violet in there. They were duelling. 

"Dark magician in defence." Yami muttered. He sounded very agitated. 

"You're duelling at five in the morning?" Bakura snapped. Violet and Yami jumped, not realising he was there up till now. Yami's eyes narrowed and he scowled.

"Get out before I kill you." Bakura shook his head.

"Nope. I want to see who wins." He smirked and sat down next to Yami, who glowered at him and turned back to the game. 

Half an hour later, by only one hundred life points, Yami won by sheer luck. 

"You're a lot better than Yugi." Violet said, putting away her deck. 

"I wouldn't have won if you had got that card you wanted." 

"You're right about that!" Violet smiled and left. Yami sighed, and then he remembered Bakura was still here. He made a mental note to kill Violet for leaving him on his own with Bakura. 

Yami turned round to the albino.

"You can go now. You saw who won." 

"Why were you duelling her at such an early time?" 

"She couldn't sleep and I was bored. Now get out." Bakura gazed at Yami failing to mask his depression.

"Do you have any idea how miserable I am without you?" Yami rolled his eyes and stood up.

"No. But I get the feeling I will if I don't push you out of my room and slam the door behind you before you get the chance to tell me." Yami did just that and sat back on his bed and closed his eyes. **'Why me?' he thought sadly. **

Bakura stared at the door for a while before leaving in a huff. He spotted Violet over in her room. 

"You ruined my life!" he yelled at her from across the hallway. Violet looked up at him briefly before getting up. 

"I didn't. I've already told you that. It's your fault for being jealous and seeing things that weren't there. Yami doesn't love me… he never will. I realised that yesterday when you came back. I even just left you guys in the same room alone and you didn't try and patch it up." Bakura was shocked.

"You did that on purpose?" Violet nodded and smiled. 

"You should really go back in there." 

"I would… but my life is in danger in that room… there are a lot of sharp and harmful things in there." 

"Well… Yami and I are going to the cinema tomorrow. The films called 'Deadly toxic'. It's a horror film. Why don't you go too?" Bakura nodded and left. He couldn't believe it. Violet was actually on his side on this! Well that made things a lot easier. He just hoped Violet was right when she said that Yami didn't love her.  

Yugi and Ryou were up just past twelve that afternoon. They found two notes on the front door. One said:

_Gone to the cinema_

_      Luv Yami and Violet._

And the other said:

_Gone to stalk pharaoh boy and purple girl_

_  Go get laid or something. _

_       Bakura._

Yugi sighed. 

"Why can't Bakura just leave them alone?"

"He's pining big time over Yami. You should have seen him at camp after you left. He was a miserable sod." 

At the movies, Yami and Violet got front row seats in the screening. The music was blaring and the picture was so close Yami felt sick. 

"Do we have to sit this close?" he yelled over the adverts.

"Coward!" Violet grinned. 

"Am not!"

"Sit here then!" Yami shrugged and turned back to the screen. **'I should have brought binoculars to look backwards though.'**  (AN/ therefore making the picture smaller ^___^) 

The movie was horrific. Even Yami was scared. Violet just sat there in complete silence, mouth open slightly in awe, flinching ever so vaguely when someone's head was bitten off and lay in a pool of blood on the floor, twitching. 

After it, Yami walked out looking rigid and frightened. Violet walked out and grinned. 

"That was great!" Yami stared at her. She shrugged and pulled him out into the light. "Come on!" 

"Where're we going?" 

"Park!" Bakura was watching from a bush. He followed them to the park, where Violet led Yami to the lake. "I'm going to see if they sell fishing rods here. Wait there!" she ran off and spotted Bakura lurking near a tree. "All yours!" she said and ran straight for the gates out. 

Bakura took a deep breath in and walked up to Yami. 

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Fuck off Bakura. I'm waiting for Violet to come back."

"Yami… please. I miss you!" 

"Tough! You lost me for life when you made out with that girl!"

"I only did that for you!" 

"That makes even less sense than I thought your answer would." Yami said glaring at Bakura. He got swiftly up and pushed past the tomb robber. "And for your information… I think I care for Violet. She's nice and fun and a good duelist and not evil." And Yami turned and left. Bakura stood watching Yami's retreating back. '_Violet said he didn't love her! Lying bitch!' _He growled and left in the opposite direction for home.

Violet saw Yami heading towards her looking really pissed off.

"Where were you?" he asked

"I… um, saw one of my friends and had to talk to them!" 

"Whatever. Bakura was here! I need to get away from here." Yami stormed past her and out of the park again. Violet turned to follow when Bakura snuck up behind her.

"Wait! You said Yami didn't care for you! He just said he did!" Violet opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't stop herself grinning. 

"Really? Wow that's so cool!" Bakura scowled.

"You said he didn't feel anything for you!" 

"I was guessing!" Violet said hastily, raising her arms in defence. Bakura growled and left. 

Back at home, Violet walked in to see Yami still looking pissed off, sitting on the sofa. Yugi and Ryou were nowhere to be seen. Yami looked up and smiled.

"Sorry for leaving you with Bakura." Violet said, "Where are Yugi and Ryou?"  

"Out somewhere. Listen… do you… like it here?" 

"It's like a second home!" Violet said cheerfully. She felt a lot more apprehensive around Yami now. 

"Well do you want to stay here forever? You can redecorate the room if you want and everything!" Violet looked stunned. 

"I, um don't think that's a good idea. My mother will call all the time… and there's Bakura!" 

"I like it when your mother calls. Like I said- it releases a lot of anger! And Bakura can go fuck himself for all I care." 

"You sure you wouldn't mind? What about Yugi?" Yami shifted slightly.

"Well I kinda asked him to get lost so I could ask you." he blushed and stared at the floor. Violet grinned.

"In that case, I need to go shopping!" Yami looked up at her questioningly. "For lilac paint!" 

Bakura returned to his house, slamming the door shut and thudding into the living room. Yugi and Ryou were making out on the settee. Bakura paid no attention to them and went straight upstairs.  

"There's no way I'm letting Yami go. Violet's right though… I did ruin my own life."

Yami and Violet went to the home shopping shop in town. Violet picked out lilac paint and grinned.

"Everything I have is a different shade of purple." She said to Yami. 

"Yeah… um, listen… I told Bakura I cared for you… you know… but I kinda only did it to get him to leave me alone… so if he says anything about it… don't worry, I don't ok?" Violet smiled and nodded, masking her disappointment expertly. 

Once back home, they found Yugi and Ryou on the settee watching TV. Yugi looked up.

"Bakura called." Yugi said. Yami's eyes narrowed. 

"And?" 

"He said he wants to see you tonight to talk about some stuff." Yami scowled.

"Tell him to talk to someone who cares!" Violet sighed.

"You should go." Yami turned to her in disbelief. 

"I thought you were with me on this!" 

"I am! That's why you should go! If only to straighten a few things out. 'Cause you're definitely not happy now."

"I'm not going."

"If you don't go I'll never speak to you again."  Yami thought for a while before slouching down by Yugi.

"What time did he say?" 

_I can't believe I'm wasting my time listening to that moron. _Yami sat on a park bench over looking the lake. _Why always here? It sparks memories I really don't want to think about._ He gazed up at the moon to see the time. Eight. _You're late Bakura. Damn tomb robbers… never could tell the time. _Bakura arrived five minutes later. 

"Well… I never expected you to be late for your own grovelling."

"My hair got caught in the door." Bakura said simply. Yami bit his lip to stop himself smiling.

"What do you want?" 

"To apologise. I'm really sorry for making out with a girl that I didn't even know the name of. Wait there." Bakura took out a piece of paper. "Right. I was wrong to think that you liked Violet even more than me… even if you do now… back then you didn't… right?" Yami nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah… and also I'm really sorry for being so jealous and seeing things that weren't there. You are entitled to friends and do not need to spend every waking moment of your life with me." He recited. Bakura took a huge breath and waited for a response. Yami opened his eyes and looked back at Bakura, smiling.

"Do you know how long I've waited for that?"  Bakura tried to think of an answer for a while, before realising it was a question he couldn't possibly know the answer to. 

"I have no idea." Yami grinned and leant forward to kiss him. He pulled away fairly quickly to gaze at him. 

"Ok tomb robber.  You've got me back. But if I catch you with someone else, I'll kill you with a very big blade." Bakura grinned. 

"I wont. Don't worry." He got up slowly and pulled Yami up. "C'mon. I'm bloody freezing." Yami wrapped his arms round Bakura and they walked back to his house.

Violet sat with Yugi in the living room while Ryou prepared tea. 

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Violet asked. Yugi nodded and grinned. 

"They'll get back together. They're destined for it. Well… they have followed each other though_ two_ lives." 

Bakura and Yami came through the door about half an hour later. Yugi and Ryou were huddled in a corner of the settee asleep and Violet was on the opposite one. She looked up to see Yami still with his arms wrapped around Bakura and smiled warmly. 

"Glad to see you two are ok." She said. "I'll leave you alone now." Yami grinned and sat down next to her.

"Thanks for making me go." Violet winked and got up. She was about to leave when the phone rang. Knowing full well who it was, she went swiftly into the kitchen. 

"Hello?"

"Violet. You come home right now." She sighed and motioned to Yami.

"It's for you." she whispered. Yami took the phone gladly.

"Hi again." Violet was still listening. 

"You! You are corrupting my innocent daughter!" 

"You can't be serious. I can tell you truthfully that I do not know a single person that is 'innocent.' Now, as much as I love chatting to you, my boyfriend just came home, and I really wanna go make out with him." Bakura smirked from the living room. Yami knew full well that that remark would piss Violet's mother off incredibly. It did.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING! My daughter is there!" 

"Well duh. I think we've established that." Yami put the phone down and sighed. "I love the phone. Not all modern inventions are stupid wastes of spaces."  Violet smiled and headed upstairs, dragging a very sleepy Yugi, and Ryou with her. 

"Why did we have to go?" Yugi asked, eyes only half open. He kept tripping up and groaning. Ryou on the other was really awake and grinning at nothing in particular. 

"Yami and Bakura need 'alone time.'" Violet answered. 

"I can't believe you're being so good about this. It's so obvious you fancy Yami." Yugi said, louder than normal because he was still half asleep. Violet hoped to god that Yami hadn't heard. 

"Shh! Yami's got what he wants, that's all that matters!" Yugi shook his head in disbelief and turned his attention back to trying to get up the stairs without obtaining serious injuries. 

Ryou went on up ahead and ran into the guest room, which had several paint cans in it and new curtains and lamp shades, all in different shades of purple.  

"Purple, purple everywhere, but not a spot of pink!" he said, grinning manically again. 

"What's wrong with him?" Violet asked. 

"He had too much sugar. You should have left him asleep." Yugi mumbled, before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep immediately. Ryou climbed onto the bed and started poking Yugi.

"Wake up! I wanna play!" Violet sighed and walked over to the window. **Yami wont want me here if he's got Bakura back. I'd better go in the morning.**

In the morning:

Violet woke in the early hours of the morning to leave. She was going to her second cousin's house in America, as there was no way she was ever going home after what Yami had said to her mother. She glanced over at Yugi and Ryou. Ryou was dangling upside-down on the bed, head almost touching the floor. Yugi was under the covers fast asleep. She sighed. she was gonna miss this place. 

Violets POV

I should go now. Everyone is asleep, so I wont need to say goodbye. I hoped that Yami would have the sense to take the paint back and get his money back. I tiptoed downstairs silently and into the living room. Bakura was dangling off the sofa in much the same fashion as Ryou. Yami was nowhere to be seen. I went through the living room to the door and opened it. My heart jolted when I saw Yami outside. 

Normal POV. 

Yami turned when he heard the door open. He frowned slightly.

"Why are you out so late… well early?" 

"I'm, um… leaving." Yami's eyes grew wide.

"Why?" 

"Well I thought you wouldn't want me around now that you have Bakura back." Violet blushed slightly and was glad of the shadows across her face. Yami just stared at her for a while. 

"But I want you to stay." He said finally. Violet looked at him questioningly. Yami sighed. "I… well you're like Yugi in a way." Yami's face looked strained like he was trying to explain the meaning of life. "I feel like I can tell you anything… I just think of you as a sister. I know that sounds weird, but no one, not even Yugi, has ever felt so much like family as you do. That's why I wanted you to stay." He blushed. "You must think I'm stupid." Violet smiled slightly. She hugged Yami tightly and Yami gasped for breath. 

"I've never had a brother before." She looked up at him excitedly. "It's kinda cool that a pharaoh thinks of me as family!" Yami grinned shyly and sighed. 

"Thank god that's over. I was dreading telling you that I thought of you as a sister. I thought you'd think I was demented." 

"Never crossed my mind." Violet said smiling. 

Three months later:

Yami scowled as loud laughter was heard over blaring music above him. Violets had three friends over and were apparently having the time of their lives. 

Bakura squeezed him tightly and grinned. 

"Don't worry about it."

"She makes too much noise!" Yami complained. Yugi was opposite him with Ryou. 

"You really are starting to sound like family!" Yami's scowl turned into a grin.

"Really?" Yugi nodded. Yami got up and went upstairs. The music stopped and Yugi heard Violet yelling at Yami. Yami came downstairs minutes later with a CD. "No more of that." He said, grinning. 

The phone rang and Yami answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Yami. Is Violet there?" it was her mum. She had finally accepted Violet was staying there and now phoned once a week to check on her. 

"Hold on." Yami covered the mouthpiece and yelled "Violet get down here!" Violet stomped downstairs and snatched the phone off him.

"Lousy brother." She muttered before speaking to her mother. Yami grinned wider. 

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you like it? REVIEW! 

^________________________^ 


End file.
